


Confusion and Awkwardness

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a couple run ins with the Lucifer, you aren’t sure what is going on.  You are attracted to him, but is it just a thing?  He acts differently around you too, does he feel the same thing?  What is going on?





	Confusion and Awkwardness

“Ouch!  Son of a bitch!”  You cried out as Sam carried you into the motel room. 

 

“I’m sorry…Dean, have you tried calling Cas?”  Sam asked as he laid you down on the bed.  The large gash in your leg was going to need special attention, and not the whiskey, thread, and needle kind.  What you needed was a hospital, but a local cop made you and the boys on your way out of the haunted building, so that wasn’t happening.  And what you needed was-

 

“Damn it, Cas!  We need you now!”  Dean screamed out, trying to call the angel down.  You were losing blood fast, and if someone didn’t come to help you soon.  “Damn it!”  Dean screamed again as he moved to your side.  “It’s going to be okay.” 

 

You gave him a weak smile as you uttered words you didn’t think you would ever say.  “Call Lucifer…please?”  Dean’s eyes went wide before he gave a quick nod and looked over to Sam, giving him permission.  You sighed as you waited to hear the fluttering sound.  Lucifer.  After the darkness was taken care of, Chuck had granted Lucifer a pardon.  He rebuilt his old vessel, Nick, for him, and then gave him the task of overseeing heaven, and also helping you and the Winchesters when needed.  And you needed him now more than ever.

 

“Lucifer, please help her.”  You heard Sam’s voice say.  You tried to fight the weariness, the darkness descending, but you didn’t feel like you could.  You felt a cool hand on your face and another one on your leg.  Your eyes fluttered open and all you could focus on was his crystal blue eyes.

 

They looked to you as you felt his grace move through you, healing the large gash that ran from your knee to your hip.  You felt the sweet sting of your skin pulling together, but all you could do was study his face.  You never really realized how handsome Lucifer was, especially in this vessel…wait, what? 

 

Your heart began to pound as he looked back to you and gave you a worried glance before turning to the brothers and telling them you would be fine. 

 

“My hero…”  You said with a small smile, capturing the angel’s attention again.  “Thank you, Lucifer…thank you…”  You gave out a happy sigh as you drifted into unconsciousness.

 

000

 

The next time you had a run in with Lucifer, things were just…awkward.  You had spent all the time in between thinking of him, the way his blonde hair was all messed up, how good his hands felt on you, those eyes…but each time you had to snap yourself out of it, because you suddenly found yourself daydreaming of being in his arms, having him wrap you up in them and kissing you, making love to you.

 

Damn it!  You screamed at yourself, stop! He is the freaking devil, and even if he is trying to turn over a new leaf, he was still an angel, what would an angel want with you.  This was just a phase, you told yourself.  It was like hero complex you put on him…it would be fine…it would go away.

 

But then you had another run in with Lucifer…after you got hit with a witches curse.  At first you didn’t feel anything, but then you started spouting out random thoughts that crossed your mind and you knew things were going south in a hurry.  Castiel had come and agreed to help the boys find the cure, which left Lucifer to sit with you at the motel and babysit.

 

The only saving grace you had was that he seemed just as uncomfortable as you were…as bad as that sounded.  You sat on one bed, watching TV as he sat on the other, stiff as a board.  You kept stealing glances over to him before the curse finally made you speak up.

 

“Are you okay?  You seem really uncomfortable.” 

 

He turned his head slowly, giving you a questioning glance before sighing.  “I’m fine.”  He seemed to relax against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest, letting you see just how built he actually was.  Your mind began to drift and you couldn’t stop the cursed words that came out of your mouth.

 

“God, I bet your arms would feel amazing wrapped around me.”  Your eyes went wide as his head snapped to you, those crystal blue eyes locking onto yours.  You slapped your hand over your mouth as you felt your embarrassment slowly hack away at your pride as you mouth mumbled more words into your hand. They were muffled but you were sure Lucifer heard the part about you want him to kiss you stupid…

 

A big gulp of air seemed to get stuck in Lucifer’s throat, he didn’t know what to do.  Had you really just said that out loud?  And so he panicked, and did the only think he could think of…and flew away.

 

000

 

Lucifer caught hell for leaving you in that motel room alone.  The boys claimed that anything could have happened to you, but they were wrong.  He may not have been in there physically, but he was always watching over you. 

 

And that statement was so true on so many counts.  He was always watching over you, even when you didn’t need it.  He couldn’t explain the pull he felt towards you.  It was happening even before he healed you that day, he kept finding his mind wandering to you, wondering what you were doing, how you were doing.

 

It frustrated the hell out of him.  When he did heal you, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful you were up close, how warm your body was, how happy you looked when you looked into his eyes.  Granted, that could have been the blood loss.  He actually assumed it was.

 

But after today…Lucifer sighed as he looked out over heaven.  He loved perching here and looking over his home.  He had been gone so long that he couldn’t help but want to spend all his free time here…well, not all of it…it was about a 50/50 slip between wanting to spend it here…and with you. 

 

He sighed again as he looked down to Earth, searching for you bright soul, the soul that was like a flickering flame against the cruelty of humanity.  He could always find it, within a matter of moments.  Why was that? 

 

000

 

There had been a few more run in’s with Lucifer.  One where he came to ask for help finding a lost relic of heaven…he popped in on you while you were changing and got an eye full.  It took him about ten minutes of silence and being red faced before he could speak to the boys again…

 

Then there was the hunt where you were on your own, six vampires…there was supposed to be only one.  You called for Lucifer to help, which he did…but only after flying right to your side and bumping you over the railing of the second floor of the warehouse.  You had a broken arm…for about ten minutes.  But you didn’t focus on that, but more on how Lucifer was sputtering and stammering apologies as he healed you and took care of the last of the monsters. 

 

000

 

It had been a couple weeks since you had seen Lucifer.  The boys were still griping about him leaving you, but you were quick to shut them down, telling them that there were some things that happened and he needed to leave.  That explanation was poorly thought and they thought he tried to hurt you…took you a couple hours to fix that mess.  You never told them about how you saw him after that…neither of you did.  Both were so awkward and made you so confused about your feelings and his…best not to share.

 

You sat on the park bench as you waited for the guys to get the files from the police.  You didn’t need three people in there, so you sat it out, enjoying the nice cool autumn air.  And as your mind emptied, it was drawn to a blue eyed angel and you smiled as you recalled how his hair looked, his eyes, his lips…

 

“Are you hurt?”  You heard his low voice ask as you felt a flutter next to you.  He landed on the bench, arms crossed in his pensive state as he looked you over.  “You don’t seem hurt, but you were calling out to me.” 

 

You felt a slight blush rise on your face as you bit your bottom lip, innocently.  “I’m sorry.  I…uh…didn’t know I was…”

 

Lucifer let out a long sigh as he stared at you.  You expected him to just take off once he realized you weren’t hurt, but he didn’t.  He just sat there, staring at you.  His gaze was intense and you found yourself blushing more under the gaze.  And then you felt yourself start to get turned on…thinking, would he still look like that when he hovered over me? 

 

“I don’t understand.”  Lucifer said softly. 

 

You looked up to him in a mild state of panic…did he hear your thoughts?  “Don’t….don’t understand what?”

 

“Why am I always so drawn to you?” 

 

It took you a moment to get your bearings, but then you realized…he was just as drawn to you as you were to him.  He…does he feel the same way?  “In what way?  How are you drawn to me?”

 

He blinked a couple times as he turned his body more to face you.  “I can always find your soul, I always wonder about you, worry after you.  I don’t know why.” 

 

Your heart was pounding in your chest as he said those words.  You licked your lips and took a confident deep breath before leaning towards him.  “I want to try something.  I think it will clear things up…”  He sat perfectly still as you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his. 

 

The devil always burned cold, you knew that from a while back, but his lips…his lips were warm, and soft.  Not what you expected.  You added a bit more pressure against him, hoping to get a reaction, needing one…but when you didn’t, you slowly pulled away.  You opened your mouth to apologize, but was stunned into silence when you felt Lucifer place another kiss on you.

 

His hands ran up your legs and around to your back, pulling you closer to him.  You gave a soft moan as you let your hands run up his chest and then weave through his hair.  The two of you sat there, trading soft kisses until you pulled away, needing air. 

 

“Lucifer…”  You mumbled.

 

“I suppose that answers my questions…”  He looked down at you and gave you a quick wink before moving back, resting one arm around you as he leaned back against the bench.

 

You smiled as you leaned your head on his shoulder.  “Does this mean you will come around more often?” 

 

Lucifer chuckled as he gave a soft nod before laying a soft kiss on your hair.  “I suppose so…if you can try not to blurt out how much you want my arms around you in front of the Winchesters.”  He said playfully as your face burned with embarrassment.  You tucked yourself against him some more as you let out a happy sigh, glad that the awkwardness and confusion between the two of you was finally in the past. 


End file.
